l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Katsuda
Shiba Katsuda, after attending the Akodo War College, became a hero of the Phoenix Clan during the Clan War. Childhood Katsuda spent the winter of 1122 beside Soshi Jomyako. They were just little more than children but they told each other their love. In 1123 the Scorpion Clan Coup broke any possibility to an inter-clan wedding and Katsuda did not read Jomyako's letters. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman Training Katsuda attended the Akodo War College, where he embraced the Matsu philosophy and he became an exemplary student. Young and impulsive, Katsuda chafed at the peaceful nature of his clan. Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 46 Sunset Tower Katsuda was stationed as an Imperial Guardsman in the Sunset Tower. Sunset Tower Clan War Katsuda, son of an ancient lineage, was appointed as leader of the Shiba House Guard. Clan War - Phoenix Army Expansion Defending against the Lion In 1126 after Matsu Gohei recovered Toshi Ranbo from the Crane, he ordered to march toward Nikesake, a small Phoenix city near the Lion border under the command of Katsuda. His forces were reinforced with twenty five shugenja led by Isawa Taeruko, who held at bay the attackers. The Phoenix had sent to Gohei a message: If Lion would bring war to the Phoenix, they must be prepared to face the consequences. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, pp. 40-41 The Phoenix Corruption In 1127 Katsuda realized his friend the Master of Earth Isawa Tadaka had delved deeply into the dark paths of Shadow lore, that he had tempted the secrets of the Black Scrolls in an attempt to learn their power and discover a way to defeat the forces of the Shadowlands. Katsuda sent a message to Tadaka's sister, Isawa Kaede, who returned from Crane lands to find that he had summoned an oni, Tadaka no Oni. Necessary Evil, by Ken Carpenter The Phoenix is Reborn After the end of the Clan War the Council of Five was decimated. Four were dead and one was missing. Katsuda was informed by Naka Kuro that he would join the Phoenix leadership to teach the next generation of Elemental Masters. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Family Katsuda married and had two sons. His uncle was the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Burisagi. Shiba Katsuda (Obsidian flavor) The estate of Duty's Heart was home of his familial line. Isawa Mizuhiko was the grandson of Katsuda. Preparations, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, and Fred Wan Hidden Emperor Shiba Tsukune, the Phoenix Clan Champion, sent hired ronin alongside with Katsuda and Shiba Gensui to the Morikage Forest, where they expected to find the Hidden Emperor Toturi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee War Against the Shadow Katsuda joined the armies of the Great Clans in the march to Volturnum through the Shadowlands to face the minions of the Lying Darkness at Oblivion's Gate. There he met again Jomyako, his childhood's love. The next the Empire would win or tear apart, so Jomyako's convinced Katsuda to follow her into the tent's inviting darkness. The next day the Battle of Oblivion's Gate began. Tainted Both were tainted in the battle. In few time Katsuda became a mindless eater of rotten flesh, hunter of goblins, and lived in the Shadowlands inside a cave as an animal. Katsu Jomyako felt she was changing, and the new entity she would become would not survive if he remained with her. Jomyako had little time and came to see her love, who had been fallen in savagery. She passed the fruit of that night, who would be known as Katsu, to him. Katsudo had recovered a little of his mind thanked to her wife's magic, and with a task to focus he endured the taint, to give his son a hope to survive in the Shadowlands. Jomyako fled to became the Dark Oracle of Air and left Katsu in Katsuda's care. Death His son also became tainted, but both endured the corruption, and Katsuda never became a Lost. Katsuda died in 1158 and Katsu used the Dark Covenant of Earth to summon Yasuki Nokatsu, the Dark Oracle of Earth. Katsu used his wish to rebuild the Sunset Tower, loved by his father during his service as an Imperial Guardsman. See also * Shiba Katsuda/CW Meta External Links * Shiba Katsuda (Imperial Edition) Category: Phoenix Clan Members